


Oblivious Heart-Breaker

by RandomMel85



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Heart Throb, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Haruki has had enough of this one sided love.((Thanks Neat Tea for the inspo!!)
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 30





	Oblivious Heart-Breaker

“Haruki,” his rough voice strung through my chest. “You were on fire today!” 

I feel my cheeks go hot as my eyes avert his piercing gaze. This drop-dead oblivious heartbreaker known as Kaji Akihiko. 

I remember the day I fell in love with him. His chiseled bone structure, with edges so sharp they cut the air as he walks through. His unapproachable bad boy appearance, nothing but a facade to who is truly one of the most caring human beings I have ever met in my life. 

There is no way this guy is two years my junior! How does he always see through everyone....? How is he always so in tune? Holy fuck.... what if he finds out? SHIT! What if he already knows!? 

No... there’s no way. He wouldn’t be this cruel, right? 

He couldn’t possibly be aware of my feelings for him because if he was he would have some self awareness because-... because he cares... right? 

How many times have I wanted to cut my hair, but decide not to... and why? Because if I cut it, then it’s one less thing for Akihiko to like of me. One less excuse for him to glide his touch through on me. 

“Haru, can I tie your ponytail?” 

Shit. He can’t possibly feel the heat that’s coming off my body, right? 

I wonder how many girls has he done this for in the past for him to be so good at it? 

“Haruki’s hair is so pretty.” 

“Shut up. Don’t call me pretty.” That is all I can mumble back, almost in a whisper, because truth be told, I wish he will never stop. I want to hear more, to feel more! Or so I thought.

“Even if I tell you, nothing is going to change.” Those words. His voice was laced with so much hurt. Why is he in so much pain? I’d do anything for him! Can’t he see me?? 

I feel numb. My ears are ringing. I feel empty. 

The tears have already dried on my cheeks. I can see his shoulders trembling as he sits with his back towards me. “I’m really sorry.” He breathes out over and over. 

“That’s not what you should be apologizing for.” Is that my voice? It sounds so cold... “I said that I’d do anything... right after we almost had sex.” 

I can still see his twisted face in front of me. A face as if his heart was breaking. 

I can’t stay here. I can’t be in the same room as him. It’s over. “Anyway, you can sleep here tonight.” His head finally turned to me, I can hear his surprise as I keep speaking. “I’m going to a friend’s place. I’ll be back in the morning.” I feel numb. 

“Haruki...”

“You should leave by then.” As I walk away form him, he looks small to me. For the first time ever, he looks so frail... so weak. Ha... so this is what it feels like to have your heart thorn out....


End file.
